lukemaybins_lego_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends The Videogame
Hub : Sodor Notes : You will get more places when you complete a chapter. Levels- Thomas gets Tricked 1. Thomas and Gordon- You watch a short cutscene in Lego of the first episode of TTTEAF. Then, Gordon will get angry. You will have to fight him. Then, Gordon will stay with you and then you will have completed this chapter. Characters- Thomas Tokens- Thomas, Gordon Bosses- Gordon ( 3 hearts ) Open World- To get to the next chapter, you will need to go to Henry's Tunnel. The cool thing is when you are driving, you will get a chance to get the Harvey the Crane token if you go slow. 3. Come Out, Henry !- You will watch a short cutscene in Lego of the third episode of TTTEAF. Then, you will have to sit in the tunnel and break stuff. Then you will break the brick wall open. Then, you will fight Sir Topham Hatt. Characters- Henry Tokens- Sir Topham Hatt, Henry Bosses- Sir Topham Hatt ( 3 hearts ) 2. Edward Helps Out- You will watch a short cutscene of the second episode of TTTEAF. Then, you will find Gordon on Gordon's Hill. You will have to push him. Then, you will have completed the second level. Characters- Edward, Gordon Tokens- Edward, Gordon ( with heavy goose train ) Bosses- None 4. A Big Day for Thomas- You watch a short cutscene of the fifth episode of TTTEAF. Then the signalman will flash a light on you. You have to hide from the light. You get to play as the characters you have already unlocked. Characters- Thomas, Gordon, Edward, Henry Bosses- The Signalman ( 10 hearts ) Tokens- The Signalman Levels - Trouble for Thomas 1. Trouble for Thomas- You watch a short cutscene of the sixth episode of TTTEAF. Then, you will meet up with James. In this level, you need to fight the Troublesome Trucks who have possesed Thomas. The trucks are making Thomas do the wrong thing. You have to defeat the Trucks. Characters- James, Edward Tokens- James, Troublesome Truck, Thomas ( possesed ) Bosses- Thomas ( possesed ), Troublesome Trucks 2. Thomas Saves the Day- You will watch a short cutscene of the seventh episode. Then, you will fight Sir Topham Hatt who is really the Signalman. Characters- Thomas, James Tokens- None Bosses- Sir Topham Hatt ( The Signalman ) ( 12 hearts ) 3. James Learns a Lesson- You will watch a short cutscene of the eighth episode. Then, you will have to fight Jeremiah Jobling. Characters- James, Edward Tokens- Jeremiah Jobling Bosses- Jeremiah Jobling ( 2 hearts ) 4. Fooish Freight Cars- You will watch a short cutscene. Then, you will have to shunt some cars with Edward. Characters- Thomas, Edward Bosses- None Tokens- None Levels- A Proud Day For James 1. A Proud Day for James- You will watch a short cutscene. Then, you will have to fight Gordon who is really the Signalman. Characters- Henry, James Bosses- Gordon ( The Signalman ) ( 12 hearts ) Tokens- None 2. Thomas and the Guard- You will watch a short cutscene. Then, you will shunt cars with Henry. Characters- Thomas, Henry Bosses- None Tokens- None 3. Thomas Goes Fishing- You will watch a short cutscene. Then, you will have to puff to Sir Topham Hatt and end the level. 4. Terence the Tractor- You will watch a cutscene.Then, you will puff with Terence for a few minutes then, you will smash your self into snow. Then, you will need to use Terence and push Thomas out. Characters- Thomas ( Snowplow ), Terence the Tractor Tokens- Thomas ( snowplow ), Terence the Tractor Bosses- None Levels- Thomas and Bertie's Great Race 1. The Great Race- You watch a short cutscene. Then, you have to fight Bertie.Then, you have to fight a tree. Characters- Thomas, Bertie Bosses- Bertie ( 13 hearts ), Tree ( 12 hearts ) tokens- Bertie, Thomas ( racing suit ) 2. Tenders and Turntables- You watch a short cutscene. Then, you need to build Vicarstown Sheds. Characters- Thomas, Gordon, James Bosses- None Tokens- Thomas ( Vicarstown Suit ) 3. Trouble in the Shed- You will watch a short cutscene. Then, you will shunt some cars. Characters- Thomas, Gordon, Edward, Percy Bosses- None Tokens- None Open World- You will start at Vicastown Sheds. To start the new chapter, you need to go to Knapford. If you go slow, you will get the Culdee the M Engine token. M= Mountain Levels- Percy Runs Away 1. Percy Runs Away- You will watch a short cutscene. Then, you will have to run from the mountain enemies. Then, you will have to defeat Mountain Enemy Leader. The boss is optional on the PS3 but, you have no choice to do the boss on other consoles. You have to do it. Characters- Percy, Edward Bosses- Mountain Enemy Leader ( optional on PS3 but not on other consoles ) ( 12 hearts ) Location- Knapford Tokens- Mountain Enemy, Mountain Enemy Leader, Percy ( Skeleton ) 2. Coal - You will watch a short cutscene. Then you will have to shunt coal cars as Thomas with Annie and Clarabel and Henry. Characters- Thomas with Annie and Clarbel, Henry ( coal covered ) Bosses- None Tokens- Thomas with Annie and Clarabel, Henry ( coal-covered) 3. The Flying Kipper - You will watch a short cutscene. You get a trophy for unlocking Sir Topham Hatt . Characters- Henry, Sir Topham Hatt Tokens- Sir Topham Hatt